


First Meeting

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Meet cute! With a polar bear dog figurine!
Relationships: Kuruk/Ummi (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	First Meeting

Slipping out of the building was easy. No one really expected Kuruk to stay after the formalities were done, and who was Kuruk to go against their expectations. And so, he changed out of his dark furs and walked out of the room in which he was staying. 

When he walked out into the snow, he was instantly met with the lights and the music from the festivities below, and he could practically hear the shouts of happiness from the people below as friends and families reunited, finally together once again. 

Hearing it caused an ache in his chest, as he remembered what happened to his own friends. 

They had mostly gone their separate ways, and Kuruk really couldn’t blame them. He knew that he hadn’t been a good, or even a decent avatar, and definitely not what they were looking for. 

Still, he missed them.

He walked down to the crowd and tried to keep his head down. He was sure that other people still recognized him, but he didn’t look back at most of them, instead just looking around at the celebrations. 

He looked at the people around him. He watched as people ran into each other’s arms, he watched as people found their friends, their family, and started having fun. 

He probably wasn’t looking forward enough though, and ended up crashing into a group of friends. 

He saw the girl in front of him fall down, and he extended his hand to help her up before helping her get her stuff. He took some toys from the snow, an otter penguin stuffie and a small toy of a whale. 

“Sorry ma’am,” he said, lifting his head as he moved to give her the toys. 

He took a look at her, and oh man he was in love.

Her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders and she raised her eyebrows when they made eye contact. Her mouth slightly opened before she replied, “It’s okay. Thank you.” 

She took the toys from Kuruk and stepped back, giving him a smile before turning around and walking off with her friends. 

He stood there for sometime, hearing a snippet of the group’s conversation, and smiling. 

“Ummi, that was the avatar!” one girl had said excitedly, presumably to the girl who Kuruk had tripped. 

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed,” the girl, Ummi, replied sarcastically before wrapping her arms around herself. 

At that, her friends all laughed and started to tease her as they walked to another stall. 

Kuruk soon turned around, but not before seeing a little figurine in the snow. It was a small polar bear dog figurine, and had probably fallen from Ummi’s hands when Kuruk ran into her. 

He picked up the figurine and started looking for the group. He really didn’t want Ummi to lose her figurine, at least not because of him. 

When he couldn’t see the group, he walked away and started whistling as he walked through more stalls. He felt happy, or at least happier. Now, the stares from the others didn’t bother him as much, because he could not get Ummi out of his mind. 

When he got back to his room, he looked back at the small figurine, and at the festival which was still going on below. 

“You Mr. Bear, will find your friend again soon. I promise you that,” Kuruk whispered to the bear, giving one more look at the festival before going to his bed. 

He kept the bear on his bedside table, giving it a little pat on the head before falling onto the bed. 

“I’m bound to see her again. I have to,” Kuruk muttered to himself before falling asleep, still thinking about the girl with dark hair, and the brownest eyes known to mankind. 

Over the next few days, he walked around the celebrations that were going on, and kept his eyes open for the woman from that first day. He didn’t find her, but he did find a newer appreciation for the Southern Water Tribe. 

He often found himself walking among the many stalls, chatting with the stall owners and the people around him. He bought himself another polar bear dog plushie, telling the person at the stall that it was for a friend. 

He had fun. He fell in love with the people and everything here, and he was glad to see that he could let himself relax, even if it was just a little. 

Time passed quickly when you were having fun, as Kuruk soon found out. It was now the last day of the festival, and he still hadn’t found the woman. He walked around once again, trying to look for her to no avail. 

He decided to leave the festival, and Mr. Bear weighed heavily in Kuruk’s pocket as he failed to find her. 

He walked out onto the ice and snow, looking for a place to sit when he soon saw her sitting in front of the ocean. 

“And here I thought I was gonna leave the South without giving Mr. Bear to her,” he muttered to himself, putting a hand in his pocket to make sure the bear was still there. 

Once he felt the familiar bear, he ran over to her, making sure he stopped right behind her. 

“Ma’am?” he called out to her, giving her space to turn around. 

When she turned around, her eyes widened, and Kuruk fell in love once again. 

“Yes?” she asked, looking at him, slightly confused. 

Kuruk stood there, unable to get the words out. How could he, when she was looking like that?

“You need something?” she asked again, before waving her arms at him.

The movement of her arms broke him out of his lovestruck trance, and he held out the polar bear dog figurine, or Mr. Bear as he started calling it, and gave it to her. 

“You dropped this in the snow when you fell,” Kuruk said quickly, putting Mr. Bear in her hands. 

She looked at it for a minute, smiling at it, before looking up, and with a grin, replying, “You mean, when you tripped me, right?”

Kuruk laughed, and ran his hand through his hair before saying, “Yeah, sorry about that by the way.”

Ummi laughed, and Kuruk thought that he could spend the rest of his life listening to her, before saying, “Ahh it’s all fine.” 

Kuruk looked at her, not sure why she wasn’t angry, he had just held onto her belongings for days without giving it back, and he had tripped her.

“Well…” he heard her say. 

“And here it comes,” Kuruk thought, looking down, and away from her. 

“If you really want to pay me back, buy me dinner tonight,” she finished with a grin, before standing up and saying, “I’m Ummi by the way.”

Kuruk let his mouth drop before saying. “Oh! I’m…I’m Kuruk. But I guess you already knew that. Anyway! Yes! I will buy you dinner tonight ma’am,” 

He rubbed the back of his neck before laughing again, slightly embarrassed. Ummi laughed again, and Kuruk gave her a smile. 

“All right, I’ll see you for dinner then. Until then, I hope you enjoy the festival,” Ummi replied with a smile, before walking away from him, and when she was farther away, she started running with laughter. 

Kuruk watched her run away before spinning and letting out a whoop. 

He was gonna buy her the best dinner she could find, he wasn’t the avatar for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ ummiruk


End file.
